


Putting a Stopper in Death

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Poetry, Size Kink, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: Different POV's will be represented in these poems.  They follow the original story, but have a different take on what Snape and Harry are thinking.  Following is explicit poetry with heated moments between Harry and Severus Snape.  I hope you all like it very much.





	1. "Sorted Into Gryffindor"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say: I had forgotten about these poems until just recently. I had posted them to Fanfiction's site before I moved everything over here. Posting this is more for sentimental reasons than anything else. With that being said...onward we go. I'd still love a comment. <3
> 
> Welcome & thank you for reading! This particular Snarry poem is not rated Explicit AT FIRST, but future poetry will definitely qualify as such. I live for reviews, so please consider commenting.  All characters are of course owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment. (HP/SS, Snarry, Rated M) Hope you enjoy it!

 

**"Sorted Into Gryffindor"**

**(Date: September 1st, 1991. POV: Severus Snape)**

* * *

 

_Blast it all_ ,

Fire-Whiskey slithering

Down my throat as I

Calm myself,

I stalk toward The Great Hall.

 

My black robes, all buttoned-up,

Sway loose at my sides.

It is one thing

I can control, one small

Habit I dare not take for granted.

 

Students pile in, like cattle,

Awaiting their pathetic teenaged-fates.

Meanwhile, Albus has that damned twinkle

When he smiles at me

As if I am someone important, today.

 

McGonagall, the thin-lipped, quick woman

Grips the bloody sorting hat

Calling another godforsaken Weasley—

_Merlin forbid any Weasels_

_Not be sorted as Gryffindorks!_

 

I am unsurprised, as per usual,

Until I see him:

Harry James Potter.

The-Boy-Who-Lived,

Sporting a curse-scar and all,

 

With his eyes glued to mine.

Lily Evans' emerald

Hypnotizing gaze—

Her nose, as well, I notice.

The lovely eyes narrow at me

 

As if searching for a reason to hate me:

Just like his father.

Dark-brown, ragged, impish hair,

A trait of James Potter,

Along with that arrogant smirk he wears suddenly.

 

No;

He looks afraid.

Wincing, he touches

His legendary, galleon-winning-scar,

Turning to yet  _another_ Weasley.

 

I narrow my eyes back at him,

Involuntarily touching my chin,

Wondering why the child is as thin as a rail.

James was too, I suppose.

The older Weasel glances up at me briefly.

 

I scoff inwardly—

_No doubt_

_The Weasels warn the boy of me_

_Merlin-forbid,_

_He not fear the Head of Slytherin House!_

 

"Harry Potter."

Minerva even widens her small

Beady eyes at the name—the one

Used in bedtime stories, and in

All the wizarding newspapers.

 

From a glance, Albus seems

Indifferent—but I know the man.

It takes him a great deal of effort

To withhold that curiosity—

I believe he nearly had a heart-attack from shock.

 

The eleven year old boy looks frightened

As if he were approaching his turn on death-row

In Azkaban,

_But why?_

Surely, he would be confident

 

With all that fame on his side?

_Not Slytherin,_

_Not Slytherin; Anything but Slytherin!_

_Please!_

I nearly snort, barely suppressing it.

 

I shall have a

Hearty laugh in my quarters tonight

Over this boy bickering with

That crusty old black hat—

_Not Slytherin, Eh, Harry?_

 

_You could be great you know!_

Doubt it,

Though he might have a shot

In the only acceptable house

In this bloody school.

 

_Alright_ ,

The sorting hat gives up

As if it were in a bitter marriage,

_Gryffindor!_

I snort aloud this time,

 

Quietly, under all the

Annoyingly loud cheers

For the star of

Everyone's favorite

Hero.

 

I spy at Albus:

The closest person I have had

To a father.

Concern washes over his wrinkled face, and

He, too, is disappointed.

 

He claps with the others, wearing that selfless grin for Harry.

The glint in his eye is gone.

_Destined, he is, for Slytheirn_ —

Albus babbled, two nights ago, with that blasted hat.

I sat, watching the delirious old man, praying to Merlin it was the sodding truth.

 

Be that as it may,

Protecting the boy

Will be that much more strenuous, and I will always be a slave to Harry James Potter,

Who presently glares at Draco Malfoy, probably a future Death Eater.

I suppose it runs in the family, like everything else.

* * *

 


	2. "Within the Hour"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say: I had forgotten about these poems until just recently. I had posted them to Fanfiction's site before I moved everything over here. Posting this is more for sentimental reasons than anything else. With that being said...onward we go. I'd still love a comment. <3
> 
> Welcome & thank you for reading! This particular Snarry poem is not rated Explicit AT FIRST, but future poetry will definitely qualify as such. I live for reviews, so please consider commenting. All characters are of course owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment. (HP/SS, Snarry, Rated M) Hope you enjoy it!

**"Within the Hour"**

**(Date: October 1, 1998. POV: Harry Potter.)**

* * *

 

The Boy Who Lived;

The Chosen One;

Harry James Potter;

Known for a lightning bolt scar,

I am.

 

I have been told many lies,

And, to my surprise,

My enemies have been

Guileless, and ever

Recklessly so.

 

Twixt fine lines

Of perceived good and evil,

I am, in fact,

Quite adept; I can

Put a stopper in death.

 

Severus, such an intimidating man

On the outside, you color yourself.

I, on the other hand,

Am known to the world

As a bright light—

 

A savior to the

Wizarding World.

Sitting in class, I watch

Your dark gaze bore into

My staring eyes.

 

Only then can I see myself

Reflected, a bit older, and

Paler perhaps.

Nevertheless victims of double-lives

Fighting constantly.

 

I shudder

When you lecture me

In such a brutal voice—

And yet, it spills upon my eardrums

Like silky liquid

 

And desperate cries of

Pleasure, escaping your grasp.

I listen, with minimal

Concentration.

Lower, deeper, I need

 

To hear your voice.

Hypnotize me—

Take points from

Gryffindor, Professor Snape,

So that I

 

Can close my eyes

Only to imagine your cultured,

Quick tongue,

Dancing intelligently against the roof of your mouth—

So that I can feel

 

Your protective arms

In all black, the way you like them,

Only around my chest

And mine alone

Without company.

 

_Why am I having these_

_Fascinations?_

Professor Snape,

_Severus_ ,

Forgive me.

 

Hold me

Tightly, as you did

In the Pensieve for

Your dead friend,

& my dead mother.

 

Those thin lips quiver

Until they stretch into

That infamous sneer.

Quite honestly

I have grown to realize

 

You are secretly

Suppressing a smile—

One I have only seen

In your

Boyish memories.

 

After class,

I slowly approach you:

A dark façade of a Death Eater.

You hide all confusion under a blank face

Cocking up your right brow at me.

 

We are alone.

_Sir_ ,

I say slowly,

Mouth parted, my

Mind—wandering aimlessly.

 

_Potter_ , your mouth appears delectable.

I close my eyes and shiver,

_Call me Harry_ , I say,

Waiting for a sign

Mustering up the so-called Gryffindor courage

 

To touch your skin.

I do so, gingerly

Bringing my fingers to

Swipe yours—

They are rough with much experience.

 

I cannot

Move away.

_P-_

_Harry?_

Your mask disintegrates; confusion becomes you.

 

I step forward, with a heavy breath

Filling the air lustfully.

I intertwine my fingers

With your longer, paler ones,

So much more beautiful than my own.

 

_Severus_.

I hear myself rasp, licking

My lips, biting

The bottom one

As you clasp my hand back.

 

_What are—are you doing?_

Long black hair shines in the light

As you ask of my intentions.

I shake my head, muttering spells to

Lock the doors, then to silence the walls of the

 

Still classroom we stand in.

You are genuinely frazzled.

I step closer.

My empty hand lifts

To cup your cheek,

 

It is much warmer than I imagined

It to be—

& you blush,

You cringe—

_It's okay, Severus._

 

_It's okay._

I reassure both you and myself.

Your mouth is open, so I

Pull your face to mine

Standing on my toes,

 

Closing my eyes,

Though, not too soon.

Hot breath plays on my wet lips—

I moan as I feel hard,

As you let me kiss your mouth.

 

I am falling

As you wrap your arms

Around me

And groan into my inexperienced mouth.

_You taste like spice and peppermint._

 

I think aloud, between harsh gasping

And clawing in each other's hair—

Far from greasy

For a git like you.

Rather soft and seductive, actually.

 

_Harry._

You make me sound so

Much more interesting—

Naughtily—

As someone other than a savior.

 

My hands are fumbling

With all those

God-forsaken buttons you wear

So deliciously, and I

Unwrap you like a precious gift.

 

_Impatient brat_ ,

I hear your voice—making me hard

As the buttons fly off of you.

I smile; you smile.

Your pants are off, after I

 

Suck your nipples

And your neck

All that tender skin

I claim as my own,

I drag your boxers down slowly.

 

The weeping member

I stand naked before it—

Spelling off my clothes, impatient indeed.

You lean against

The wooden desk.

 

I look up into

Your pleading eyes,

Matching your whimpering voice

Your moans

So sacred, and only for me.

 

I grab you so tenderly, stroking

While keeping my eyes glued

To you: so beautiful.

I look down at your

Hardness, so huge, and

 

So ready for me.

I lick my lips; I want it.

Slicking my tongue against

The tip of your cock

I hear you inhale.

 

Encircling now

With my tongue, and

I suck you

Like an over-sized lemon-drop—

A delicacy.

 

My appreciation fills the misty air

Of our lust, and your beautiful

Hands cup my head tightly,

Pushing me,

As if I need to be told.

 

Your hips thrust

I suck harder

Loving the taste of

Your musky cock,

I wrap my arms up

 

Around your back.

_You are mine, now_.

I say quickly, engulfing you again

And again

Until you hold my head still

 

With your cock buried into my throat—

My hands are pushing your ass closer—

A thrust, you use me,

Another, and

Another harsh, slow thrust,

 

Moaning  _Harry, oh God, Harry,_

Incomprehensible pleading

My own cock bursts, spluttering cum onto the floor

I suck you

Again, milking

 

Your delicious cum. It runs

All the way down my throat

I stay still, lips around your base,

My own cum shooting consistently

At your bare feet, and on my knees

 

Completely at your mercy.

I moan around your hot prick

You gasp

Shooting more cum down my useful throat,

Whimpering like an injured boy.

 

_God, Harry._

_Oh, Harry_.

You pull me off slowly,

But not completely,

As I look up at your sweaty face.

 

I swallow, still

Licking you clean

With my tongue, now skilled,

Gently into your slit

Watching your contorted face.

 

My fingers, so wet,

I suck them clean,

And kiss

Your half-hard cock

From the base up.

 

You take my shoulders,

Two hands cupping my

Jaw, now,

Licking your cum off my swollen lips

Kissing me deeply, just as deeply as the sound of your voice.

 

I surrender my body.

You ignite my flaws—

Burning me perfectly.

Foolishly, but truthfully so, I inwardly bow,

Succumbing to your flames, licking my skin forever.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please comment <3 <3
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


	3. "Fact or Fiction?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say: I had forgotten about these poems until just recently. I had posted them to Fanfiction's site before I moved everything over here. Posting this is more for sentimental reasons than anything else. With that being said...onward we go. I'd still love a comment. <3
> 
> Welcome & thank you for reading! This particular Snarry poem is not rated Explicit AT FIRST, but future poetry will definitely qualify as such. I live for reviews, so please consider commenting. All characters are of course owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment. (HP/SS, Snarry, Rated M) Hope you enjoy it!

**"Fact or Fiction?"**

**(Date: December 27, 1995. POV: Severus Snape.)**

* * *

 

You—you look so afraid.

Never had I expected to see

Such a conflict

 

Within your eyes,

Like a heated war twixt

Reality and fiction.

 

Yes, Potter,

I say it with my own eyes

Grasping onto your collar

 

Hoping you will understand—

Your father treated me

Just as you saw.

 

"Get

Out."

I say, with such emphasis

 

Even I am startled.

You cannot say a word

Shaking in my grasp.

 

I feel the heat of your breath

I see the sweat beading upon your forehead

& this is when all logic escapes me.

 

You scramble from me—with eyes

Burning into mine, unsure

If you should be sorry, wallowing in pity,

 

All because of that memory

You so stubbornly shuffled through.

Then, I see a bright flash—

 

_This is Professor Snape_ ,

You are thinking, mind open like a book,

_He does not need pity._

 

My vision spikes through yours

I see it all

But my heart beats so loudly, above all else.

 

I feel my wand

Raising up, and,

_"Legilimens_ ," I chant.

 

You show no restraint—

First, the memory of your parents

Then Sirius Black, the godforsaken mutt,

 

You whimper aloud as I come across

A particularly exciting memory of yours:

One in which I assume is fantasy—

 

You, all tied up, are in chains

A man is whipping your arse, but you groan

In pleasure?

 

_Interesting_ ,

I think, carefully pulling out, until

I see

 

A cock driving into you—

Heavy breathing and grunting—

An overly familiar voice filling the air.

 

The man is wearing all black.

I pull out of your

Dirty memory, not meant for me.

 

You look at me, confused and

Oh so horrified.

You run away, like a child.

 

I refuse to think

The man in your memory

Was me: a monster.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please comment <3 <3
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


	4. "My Dearest Lily"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say: I had forgotten about these poems until just recently. I had posted them to Fanfiction's site before I moved everything over here. Posting this is more for sentimental reasons than anything else. With that being said...onward we go. I'd still love a comment. <3
> 
> Welcome & thank you for reading! This particular Snarry poem is not rated Explicit AT FIRST, but future poetry will definitely qualify as such. I live for reviews, so please consider commenting. All characters are of course owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment. (HP/SS, Snarry, Rated M) Hope you enjoy it!

**"Dearest Lily"**

**(Date: October 2, 1998. POV: Severus Snape.)**

* * *

 

I miss you

Like I miss fresh rain

Cooling my skin,

Dropping from the depths of beautiful

Dark clouds.

 

I only imagine

You must hate me—

For the damnation of my soul

For letting you die, despite my efforts

For loving your son—

 

You must

Loathe me.

Without explanation,

Your son has captivated my

Attention,

 

& he has

Indefinitely

Captured my heart.

Funny, that.

I had not a clue

 

I still had one.

You—you were my

Only best friend;

I betrayed you.

I am sorry;

 

With all that I am,

I am sorry.

He has

Your eyes,

You know.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please comment <3 <3
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


	5. "What My Heart Cannot Say"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say: I had forgotten about these poems until just recently. I had posted them to Fanfiction's site before I moved everything over here. Posting this is more for sentimental reasons than anything else. With that being said...onward we go. I'd still love a comment. <3
> 
> Welcome & thank you for reading! This particular Snarry poem is not rated Explicit AT FIRST, but future poetry will definitely qualify as such. I live for reviews, so please consider commenting. All characters are of course owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment. (HP/SS, Snarry, Rated M) Hope you enjoy it!

**"What My Heart Cannot Say"**

**(Date: October 2, 1998. POV: Harry Potter)**

* * *

 

I bury so many things:

My head in my hands,

My love in my heart,

But, most regrettably,

I bury myself

 

Inside my tiny, four-cornered

Room,

As if I am

Controlled by

Confusion.

 

Severus Snape—

Once, I feared that name.

_Severus_ ,

Your name became heavenly.

I could quiver in pleasure

 

But, I do not.

I hold myself back—

For I have hurt you.

You see,

Severus—

 

I am always near

My death bed, it seems—

And now, I have moved too

Quickly.

I love you,

 

I said it,

I meant it—

& I hurt you.

My dearest

Severus Snape

 

I care about you:

Your sneers and smiles,

Your whispers,

Your secrets—

Even the darkest parts of you,

 

I adore.

I bury my tears in my

Pillow, today

As punishment for

Premature love, spoken softly.

 

You come to comfort me:

I give myself away,

Throwing my body into your 

Welcoming arms.

My love, frail and true, you finally reciprocate.

* * *

 

  ** _The End_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please comment <3 <3
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please comment <3 <3
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


End file.
